


Oh Mickie, what a pity, you don't understand//You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [9]
Category: Porn RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Soft!Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie can't say no to such sad eyes...





	Oh Mickie, what a pity, you don't understand//You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand...

The dreams and wishes of the little family that was forming had always been special and something that Fliss wanted to help make happen. She had smiled as she walked with her lovers, arm looped through Holly-Anne’s, her other arm wrapped around Mickie’s shoulders, the girls they had taken in to care for following happily. They had discussed taking in another girl, maybe two. 

Fliss had faltered in her steps at they entered the centre, the littles taking themselves off to play, Emma bouncing as she greeted Dana, drawing a smirk from Nia even as she watched Serena wander off alone, frowning a little at the girl’s silence. 

“Oh look at them...”

Holly-Anne had sighed, noting the sadness in both girls who sat at Mae’s feet, one thinner and clearly broken, the other just looking alone. 

“Should we?”

Mickie, having taken a minute to digest what was in front of her had spoken softly. 

“The redhead looks like such a kicked little puppy... I want to take her home...”

Fliss had smiled, kissing her softly. 

“Such a sweetheart...”

“What about the brunette?”

Mickie had murmured, noting the worry in Fliss’ eyes before smiling slightly. 

“Yeah, you want her... go on... go fill the paperwork, I’ll go look after them.”

“I’ll go see where Serena ran off to...”

Holly-Anne muttered, pausing to hold her hand out to the redhead. 

“C’mon sweetie...”

“Alyse.”

Fliss had glanced up, smiling at Holly-Anne.

“She’s Alyse.”

“Well, Alyse... want to come help me find your big sister?”

Alyse had nodded shyly, letting Holly-Anne lead her away. 

“So... you must be Dia...”

Fliss murmured, signing her name to both sheets of paper even as she read the girl’s needs, sighing softly at the soft whimper from Dia. 

“Oh baby girl... come here...”

She had moved to tuck the girl into her arms, stroking her hair even as the girl cried, her voice soft. 

“Let’s go see Momma Mickie...”

Dia had nodded meekly, letting herself be lead away from the centre’s adoption centre, Fliss’ tender touch soothing her. Mickie had taken one look at the way Dia curled into Fliss and sighed softly. 

“Poor baby...”

“She’ll be okay now... we’ll take care of her, won’t we...”

“Of course.”


End file.
